


Not The Most Ideal Time

by gremlin4



Series: Text Series [4]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sick!Ruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Kyo has the worst timing ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

_Achoo!_

 

Groaning in pain from the harsh sneeze Ruki raised a tissue to wipe his aching nose only to be hindered by another powerful sneeze yet again. This, of course, started his latest coughing fit; robbing him of the last of his breath and causing his entire body to lock up in pain. Rubbing at his chest to ease the soreness that had made its home there some hours ago, Ruki could honestly say that he felt like complete and total shit. God, how he hated being ill.

 

The cup of hot tea that magically appeared before his eyes was a welcome sight. Even more so when presented by a familiar tattooed hand. Groaning in appreciation, Ruki took hold of the cup and softly blew away the steam to cool it down before taking a sip. The tea was hot and held just a touch of honey so that it went down easy and soothed his sore throat. A hum of happiness and a small smile were given to his thoughtful lover. “Thanks.”

 

“It’s the least I can do.” Kyo shrugged from his spot on the edge of the bed.

 

“What’s in it?” Ruki asked curiously in between small sips of the drink. “I can taste the honey but not much else.”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, just some honey and lemon in some very weak green tea. My mom used to make for me when I was sick.” Kyo said as he held out his other hand to show Ruki.

 

Seeing what the other man held Ruki let out both a groan of discomfort as well as relief at the sight of the medicine bottle. While he wanted to get better as fast as possible, the taste of that horrific liquid was just something to be feared. Even worse, it would make him even groggier and he’d already slept most of the day away. Sleeping wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't all he was capable of doing lately. That and trying to cough out one of his lungs in between trying to spontaneously combust from his high fever. Yeah, maybe the medicine would help, but it tasted like ass.

 

“Kyo—"

 

“No,” the older man instantly refused. Already knowing of the complaint his lover was going to give before he had even opened the bottle. Ruki had been favoring the same excuse every time Kyo had tried to get him to take the medicine earlier. “The medicine will help ease the fever and the coughing. It'll also help you sleep better.”

 

“But it tastes so weird and I’ve slept enough!” Ruki whined from behind his nearly finished cup of tea. “Damn germs,” muttered Ruki miserably.

 

Giving the younger man both an apologetic but amused look Kyo said, “Sorry, babe. I know you don’t like being ill or not doing anything, but you need to rest. I warned you that you’d make yourself sick from overworking your body too much.”

 

“That should be my line,” Ruki grumbled.

 

“True, but I’m not the one overdoing things this time around.” Holding out the cup of required medicine, Kyo waited until Ruki passed over his cup. Watching carefully to guarantee that the younger man took his medicine. Last time he had left the medicating to Ruki the idiot refused to take any and ended up sick for nearly two weeks straight. Kyo wasn't about to let that play out again, so here he was watching Ruki swallow every last drop in that plastic cup before trading it for the tea. “Finish your tea before you fall asleep. With any luck, you’ll be feeling better in the morning.”

 

Ruki was more than happy to follow the first part of Kyo’s order. Hastily sipping the rest of his tea to get rid of the awful taste of the medicine. Why did medicine have to taste like the bottom of someone's shoe? Ugh. And he probably had a few more doses of that stuff to go before he was well enough to go without it. Life just sucked sometimes.

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Sometime later, Ruki was awakened by movement on the bed. He hadn't really been sleeping that well. Just lightly dozing, what with the blocked nose and coughing fits. He was having a hard enough time trying to rest but he wasn't out of it nearly enough not to notice someone trying to sneak into the bed with him.

 

“Kyo,” he admonished in a rough voice. Most of it muffled by the blanket covering half his face. However, his half-assed anger would have to wait as he attempted to hack up his other lung.

 

Peeling his eyes open enough to stare that the blurry image of his lover, Ruki took a groggy swipe in the general direction of what he hoped was Kyo’s shoulder. “Go away, you dope. The point of moving to the guest room is to make sure you don’t get sick too.” He murmured, voice raspy from the coughing fit that left his head pounding.

 

For a long moment, Kyo just stared at him with an incredulous look. Not that Ruki could really tell with his distorted vision and grogginess. Seeing that Ruki wasn’t going to put up any more of a fight other than his pitiful attempt to knock him away, Kyo shifted closer. Strong arms lifting and adjusting Ruki so that he was resting against Kyo’s naked chest. Even better was the fact that since Kyo had propped himself up on a pillow, this allowed Ruki to essentially lean into him and therefore stop him from aggravating his cough in his sleep. And despite the fact that he was burning up with a fever, the heat that Kyo seemed to radiated heat felt amazing against his shivering body. He'd probably regret it in a little bit when they were both sweating up a storm, and not in a good way, but Ruki ignored it. He was comfortable and Kyo was holding him, he'll deal with the consequences later.

 

“You’ll get sick,” Ruki mumbled from his place buried in Kyo’s neck. The only response he got for a long period of time was a gentle kiss pressed to his sweat-soaked hair. At that point, Ruki officially gave up. Kyo clearly wasn’t listening to him and he didn’t have the energy or the will right now to argue at his usual capacity.

 

“When have I ever listened to you? Especially when it has something to do with my own health,” Kyo laughed.

 

By now, Ruki was only half listening to Kyo. He was much more preoccupied with finding just the right position to lay in Kyo’s arms to that he could still be warm and be able to breathe easy. He finally found it with his head tucked under the older man’s chin and his body curled up close. He already starting to feel better, slowly drifting back to sleep and he didn’t have to drink more of the foul liquid to accomplish this amazing feat. Things were looking up.

 

“Besides, I have to honor the vows now.”

 

The strange sentence threw Ruki off the fast track back to dreamland. “Huh? What vows?” he muttered grumpily. God, didn’t the man understand that he was falling asleep as the seconds passed? He couldn't concentrate on a conversation right now!

 

“Y’know? “To have and to hold, in sickness and in health…” and all that romantic stuff." Kyo shrugged.

 

Hearing the very familiar words, Ruki slowly raised his head from his resting place to gaze disbelievingly into his lover’s eyes. Or at least where he thought Kyo's eye were. “I don’t understand. Why are you quoting wedding vows at me?”

 

Because it couldn't be for the reason he was wishing for. Sure, he had been joking around about it to the ill-tempered man lately but he never thought in a million years Kyo would ever go through with it. Kyo never made promises he didn't plan to follow through after all. Not even for Ruki. So he couldn't be proposing. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_... That was just ridiculous. Kyo would never propose to someone he might never be able to marry no matter how many years they've been together. It was crazy. Maybe this sickness was causing him to lose his mind as well as his hearing.

 

When Kyo shifted again so that he could reach a hand back towards the dresser, Ruki’s eyes followed the movement unconsciously. Seeing the small box Kyo had snatched up, Ruki felt his heart jump into his throat. Kyo wasn’t really…

 

Turning back to face the younger man Kyo held the small velvet box in his hand just in front of Ruki so that he could see without the use of his glasses. Adjusting them once more so that Kyo could use his other arm to reach around Ruki and open the box. Kyo waited with baited breath as Ruki froze in shock, staring at the ring inside in complete astonishment. It was… Beautiful. Perfect. And he loved it the moment he saw it because Kyo was giving it to him as an engagement ring! _God!_ His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest at any moment and Kyo hadn't really done or said anything yet.

 

Another gentle kiss was pressed to the top of his head as Kyo murmured shyly, “This wasn't exactly how I had planned to do this originally. I meant to ask you the day I got back. Do the whole wine and dine thing but you nearly found the ring after I picked it up from the jeweler so I had to change plans. Then we both got so busy with the bands that it kept getting pushed back. Now I have all the time in the world to plan it right and you're sick...

 

"It just seems like every time I plan to propose it was never the right time. Not that right now is the most ideal time. Plus I can only ask you to be my fiancé; can’t exactly ask you to marry me, what with the law and all. Then again, when have we ever done anything like a normal couple would?

 

“Either way, I just wanted to you know that I do love you Ruki. Whether you’re bitching me out through text messages or letting me baby you while you’re sick. And I’ll understand if you think we should wait before—“

 

With trembling fingers, Ruki reached out to touch the engagement ring. Carefully lifting the ring from its place as he fought off tears of joy. Any other moment in time, Ruki would not be ashamed to say he cried when Kyo proposed to him, but being as sick as he was right now that was dangerous. He barely had enough fluids in him to keep him hydrated much less allow him to cry his eyes out in happiness. Besides, the amount of energy he'd need to be that emotionally capable was just not in him right now. Instead, he settled on grinning like an idiot as he slipped the silver ring onto the appropriate finger. With an excited squeal he would later deny, Ruki threw his arms around Kyo in a tight embrace. Cutting off the rest of Kyo’s silly speech.

 

“Yes, Kyo! _Yes!_ I’ll marr—err, I mean, I’ll be your fiancé!”

 

For a long moment, the two just held onto each other tightly. Ruki trying his best to snuggle his way inside of Kyo who only laughed and held on tighter. God, he loved this crazy man so much right now. "As soon as I'm better we're going to celebrate the shit out of this engagement." Ruki declared in a rough voice.

 

"I look forward to it." Kyo smiled, pulling back from the embrace to card his fingers through Ruki's hair that had fallen in his eyes.

 

Ruki watched, almost in slow-motion, as Kyo’s head bent down and his lips opened slightly, angling to take his mouth in a kiss. Seeing the familiar motion, Ruki tried to push Kyo away with his hands on his chest. Of course, it might have helped more if he had put at least some effort into it other than a minute push against the older man and half-hearted mutter about evil germs.

 

“Ruki,” Kyo admonished. His lips mere seconds away from his own, just itching to finally claim his mouth. “For the last time, I don’t care. I just proposed. Which means I’m going to kiss you stubborn ass—"

 

Not wanting to hear anymore, Ruki pressed forward to complete the kiss. With a sigh of happiness, Ruki leaned further into Kyo as he let the older man take the lead on the kiss. It was only until the overly drawn out kiss had dwindled down to small pecks that Ruki realized that he no longer had a headache. In fact, most of his aches and pains were gone and judging from the successful long kiss so were his coughs. It was almost like for this one perfect moment in time he was untouchable to any opposing forces. It was just him and Kyo.

 

Sadly as soon as the thought went through his mind, Ruki was rudely knocked from cloud nine with a harsh cough he tried to contain. Thankfully he had managed to turn far enough that Kyo didn’t get blasted; though with the return of the coughing so too followed the headache, the sore throat, and the blocked nose. Sometimes life sucked as much as Kyo's timing.


End file.
